brunuxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wikipédia:Le Bistro/9 mai 2006
=Le Bistro/9 mai 2006= * Bistro/9 mai 2006|action=watch}} Mettre « Le Bistro/9 mai 2006 » dans ma liste de suivi * Bistro/9 mai 2006|action=history}} Consulter l'historique de « Le Bistro/9 mai 2006 » * Ne voir que la sous-page « Le Bistro/9 mai 2006 » Bistro rafraîchiMOIS CEST}}_ |action=edit&section=new}} Ajouter un message__TOC__ Pouillage de preums Tout est dit. :) — Poulpy 8 mai 2006 à 19:16 (CEST) :Décalage horaire ? Ou déconnage horaire ? Ludo 9 mai 2006 à 12:07 (CEST) Un peu des deux, sans doute. DarkoNeko いちご 9 mai 2006 à 13:48 (CEST) :Pouillage de preums ? Ou poulpiage de Preums ?♦ Pabix (ℹ) 9 mai 2006 à 14:54 (CEST) Recherche rédacteurs Wikizine Amis lecteurs, alors que le journal des nouvelles de la Wikipédia française survit tout juste à cause d'une équipe trop réduite, nous recherchons quelques généreux volontaires et pigistes pour la version quotidienne ainsi que du soutien pour le supplément hebdomadaire. Si vous en avez le courage et la disponibilité, vous pouvez vous inscrire sur une tranche d'une journée (bandeau à droite sur la page Wikizine).--Markov (discut.) 9 mai 2006 à 00:33 (CEST) :J'ai été tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'y coller, mais à chaque fois ou souvent, je suis démotivé par l'absence de tempo dans le déclenchement de l'analyse et de la rédaction : faut-il attendre vraiment que le jour soit passé au risque de se trouver entraîner dans d'autres tâches ? Faut-il anticiper le jour même et laisser passer les messages de fin de journée ? Faut-il au contraire laisser passer plusieurs jours pour un meilleur recul ? :Vous voyez mes hésitations ! A partir de là, j'ai eu l'idée d'un début de rédaction en fin de journée pour le Bistro du jour (disons vers 20 h.), mais attention début de rédaction qui serait une section dudit Bistro (une par jour donc) et en plus qui serait ouvert(e) à tout participant puisqu'il s'agit d'un brouillon public. Le rédacteur "officiel" n'aurait plus ensuite qu'à formater ce brouillon pour l'insérer dans le Wikizine. :Voilà, je me suis libéré de cette idée : alea jacta est. Hervé Tigier » 9 mai 2006 à 09:03 (CEST) ::Pareil, j'ai déjà voulu participé, mais j'ai pas trop su comment... ::Hervé> pas simple ta méthode... ::VIGNERON * discut. 9 mai 2006 à 15:19 (CEST) Mais non : à 20 heures CEST, celui qui veut ouvre une section Résumé du jour et commence le boulot... Résumé du Bistro du 9 mai * Message 1 : Le Wikizine cherche des rédacteurs. * Message 2 : Nombreux échanges sur le droit d'auteur et les citations et aussi Citations et GFDL. * Message 10 : Article élogieux sur Jimmy Wales dans le magazine Time. et ceux qui ont le temps ou trouvent qu'il faut ajouter quelque chose (un message, un extrait, une conclusion, etc) le font. 3° temps et dernier : Demain ou après-demain, un des wikizinistes contrôle ce résumé et l'exporte dans le Wikizine. Où est-ce compliqué ? Hervé Tigier » 9 mai 2006 à 19:38 (CEST) : C'est mieux que les messages Prem's ! Chaque jour, le Bistro pourrait ainsi commencer par une sorte de sommaire-résumé. Et ça peut se préparer à l'avance (comme les anniversaires) ; il ne reste plus qu'à compléter. Néfermaât 10 mai 2006 à 06:56 (CEST) Fuzati Bonjour les piliers de comptoirs, Sur l'article Fuzati quelqu'un a ajouté des citations extraites de chansons. C'est une bonne idée, ça permet de mieux situer l'état d'esprit du personnage. Mais y a t'il un copyright sur ces citations? Merci, ♥Pingos 9 mai 2006 à 09:29 (CEST) Non, pas tant que ça reste des citations (on avait même wikiquote !). VIGNERON * discut. 9 mai 2006 à 10:09 (CEST) :Rectification : bien sûr que ces citations sont protégées, mais dans la plupart des pays, il est permis de réaliser de courtes citations (dans un cadre bien défini : but pédagogique, etc) en identifiant l'auteur et l'ouvrage. Une sorte de fair use pour le texte, quoi. Arnaudus 9 mai 2006 à 10:23 (CEST) ::Une citation est souvent courte (sinon c'est plutôt un extrait) et on peut considérer que Wikipédia possède un but pédagogique. Cf. Citation & Droit de courte citation. VIGNERON * discut. 9 mai 2006 à 11:30 (CEST) :::J'ai jamais dit le contraire, je rebondissais simplement sur le "Non, il n'y a pas de copyright". Il y a bien un copyright sur les citations, mais aussi un droit de citer : il est donc probablement légal d'insérer des citations dans un texte GFDL ("probablement", car il n'est pas clair du tout, en lisant la mention en bas des pages de Wikipédia, que les citations ne sont pas GFDL. C'est encore un peu flou, il faudrait mettre explicitement quelque part que Wikipédia est librement redistribuable sous licence GFDL à l'exception des citations, ou quelque chose dans le même goût. Arnaudus 9 mai 2006 à 12:02 (CEST) Tout le monde cite des citations, elles sont faites pour ça non ?!? Le problème est seulement de les transcrire correctement et de citer l'auteur, le reste c'est encore du pinaillage wikipédien ! Un jour on entendra sur RTL : « Arrête de wikipédier, t'es sur le sable ! » nouvelle expression populaire française - Siren - (discuter) 9 mai 2006 à 15:16 (CEST) :Le code de la propriété intellectuelle français dit : ::" Lorsque l'œuvre a été divulguée, l'auteur ne peut interdire : ::3°/ Sous réserve que soient indiqués clairement le nom de l'auteur et la source : ::a) Les analyses et courtes citations justifiées par le caractère critique, polémique, pédagogique, scientifique ou d'information de l'œuvre à laquelle elles sont incorporées" :La jurisprudence est assez touffue, mais en gros, il en ressort que ça ne peut concerner que les oeuvres littéraires (les images et les sons, soit on ne peut pas en faire de courtes citations, soit rien ne peut justifier leur utilisation). Par exemple, "l'illustration" ne fait pas partie des critères retenus pour justifier la courte citation --donc exit le "fair use" par exemple--, et, tel que j'interprète ce texte, le droit de citation n'est pas automatiquement cédé aux oeuvres dérivées. Il en résulte que l'inclusion de citations dans un texte GFDL n'est pas sécurisée à 100%, puisque ça dépend du "caractère" de l'oeuvre dérivée. :Par ailleurs, je ne vois vraiment pas où pourraient se situer les recueils de citation, comme WikiQuote (ancienne ou nouvelle version). Ce n'est pas critique ni polémique ni scientifique. Ce n'est pas de l'information, et une liste de citations en tant que telle n'est pas pédagogique. :Bref, je ne vois pas où est le pinaillage dans le fait de se poser ce type de question. Les citations ne sont pas libres, elles sont autorisées sous certaines conditions; on ne peut pas dire qu'elles ne sont pas soumises au droit d'auteur. Leur inclusion sous licence GFDL, comme ça, à la bonne franquette, me semble un peu cavalière. Je trouve que ces questions sont tout à fait légitimes. Arnaudus 9 mai 2006 à 15:53 (CEST) : Hummm ! si Wikipédia doit fonctionner suivant le principe de précaution, on va sacrément régresser en nombre de contributeurs... Il y a une limite au judiciarisme de la culture ! - Siren - (discuter) 9 mai 2006 à 16:22 (CEST) - PS : Une bonne occasion de découvrir la Catégorie:Cindynique .... ! ::OK, donc ton créneau, c'est "faisez comme vous voulez, c'est la fête du slip!". Wikipédia n'est pas une organisation militante, elle tente de faire ce qu'elle a à faire dans le respect des lois --si possible : c'est jamais évident vu le nombre de législations concernées. Quoi qu'il en soit, le problème des citations n'est pas spécifique de la loi française : tu as une citation, sous copyright, et tu l'inclues dans une page GFDL. C'est donc un changement de licence sans avis de l'auteur, c'est vraisemblablement illégal dans beaucoup de pays, non? La solution serait de marquer explicitement les citations comme du matériel non GFDL. ::Quand à Wikiquote, on m'avait dit la dernière fois que les recueils de citation sont tout à fait légaux. Tolérés, je veux bien, parfaitement légaux, j'en doute vu la formulation de l'article sur le droit de citation. Je comprends bien que personne ne souhaite vraiment se prendre la tête sur de telles questions, maintenant, je trouve plutôt sain de se rappeller de temps en temps que les lois ne sont pas des trucs qu'on applique si l'on veut : surtout pour un projet collaboratif, la sécurité juridique me semble un point majeur. Et ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est le laxisme moral : "c'est probablement illégal, mais bon, on ne risque pas grand chose donc on le fait". Quel bel exemple. Arnaudus 9 mai 2006 à 16:55 (CEST) ::: Le droit de citation, c'est quand même, largement, une question de bons sens (même pour la jurisprudence) ! Il y a des tas de dictionnaires de citations dans le commerce - et ils ne posent aucun problème. Il sont même protégés, comme composition originale du compilateur (WikiQuote en a fait l'expérience). Maintenant, si on dérape, comme WikiQuote l'a fait aussi, et qu'au lieu de dire : je vais composer une suite de citations de divers auteurs sur tel sujet, organisées de telle manière, pour que par leur croisement, on puisse obtenir ceci ou cela qui constitue une information en soi..., - si au lieu de cela, on dit : je vais réunir sur une page les meilleures blagues de l'humoriste X pour faire rigoler les lecteurs de l'encyclopédie, on franchit effectivement la ligne jaune qui mène à la citation abusive et au viol du droit d'auteur. Citer quelques vers pour montrer le style de l'auteur ne pose pas de problème. Citer des chansons entières, si ! Le problème ici, comme chaque fois qu'il s'agit de bon sens, c'est que sur Wikipédia, il y a plein de gens qui ne veulent pas entendre parler de ligne jaune et pour qui le "laxisme moral" comme dit Arnaudus est naturel. :::Par ailleurs, l'insertion de citations dans un texte d'étude ne pose évidemment aucun problème. Ou alors on arrêterait tout de suite les travaux universitaires, les ouvrages d'actualités, tout écrit polémique et tout écrit laudatif... Ma thèse, farcie de citations, reste ma propriété comme s'il n'y en avait pas et elle peut circuler comme je veux. - Le problème, avec la GFDL - un des très nombreux problèmes que pose la GFDL - c'est que par définition, une citation est figée : elle doit être explicitement attribuée à son auteur et elle doit être exacte. C'est donc un ajout non modifiable dans un texte général qui l'est. Ce qui, à mon sens, ne pose pas de problème théorique. Mais, en pratique, si un plaisantin (ou un ignorant) vient la modifier - très difficile à repérer - et fait par exemple dire à l'auteur le contraire de ce qu'il a dit (ou, cela revient au même, s'il change le nom de l'auteur, ou s'il invente une fausse citation qu'il attribue à X), alors, évidemment on tombe dans l'illégalité (et même grossièrement). C'est encore du bon sens, mais il est vrai que le bon sens n'est pas la chose au monde la mieux partagée... Et dans ce sens, oui, il faut se méfier des citations dans l'encyclopédie.- achille-41 9 mai 2006 à 18:12 (CEST) :::tu as une citation, sous copyright, et tu l'inclues dans une page GFDL. C'est donc un changement de licence sans avis de l'auteur Hum, pas convaincu. GFDL, CC (version anglaise :-), CLUF Microsoft, ça me semble revenir au même. Une citation n'a pas besoin de licence, puisque c'est autorisé par loi. Bien sûr le morceau cité a un statut un peu spécial, mais il est libre à sa manière grâce à la loi plutôt que la GFDL. Or la loi est forcément au-dessus des licences. Marc Mongenet 9 mai 2006 à 19:22 (CEST) :::un des très nombreux problèmes que pose la GFDL - c'est que par définition, une citation est figée Je ne vois pas le problème. La GFDL ne prétend pas permettre d'ignorer les lois. La GFDL, c'est juste l'auteur qui donne une partie des privilèges que lui a donné le droit d'auteur, dont le droit de modifier l'œuvre. Mais il est évident que ce droit reste dans le cadre fixé par la loi. Un exemple clair : on ne peut pas prendre une œuvre sous GFDL, y ajouter des diffamations, puis se défendre en prétendant que la GFDL autorise toutes les modifications ! Certes, l'auteur original ne peut pas poursuivre le diffameur pour violation de licence, mais le diffamé peut toujours attaqué le diffameur. Marc Mongenet 9 mai 2006 à 19:22 (CEST) :::: Pour moi, je suis bien d'accord avec Marc. J'ai bien dit que l'inclusion d'une citation dans un texte sous GFDL ne me paraissait poser aucun problème théorique (j'avais cru comprendre que, pour Arnaudus, il y en avait). Mais - comme je ne crois pas, du moins en droit français, à cette fiction juridique qui voudrait que l'auteur soit tenu pour seul responsable dans une entreprise d'édition collaborative comme WP, parce que, justement, nous ne sommes pas à l'écart de la loi commune - il est bien de la responsabilité de l'éditeur (ou de celui que le juge considérerait comme tel) de garantir l'intégrité de ces textes légalement non modifiables. Dans la pratique, ce n'est pas vraiment évident...- achille-41 9 mai 2006 à 20:17 (CEST) :::::Non non, rien d'important, juste pour dire que ce que je préfère dans les citations, c'est quand on les tronque pour leur faire dire exactement le contraire de ce qu'elles disent :) Jean-Baptiste 9 mai 2006 à 20:53 (CEST) :::: :::::ces textes légalement non modifiables => voilà un propos qui serait susceptible de créer une certaine animation sur Discussion projet:Bouillet ou sur wikt:Discussion Wiktionnaire:Dictionnaire de l'Académie française Teofilo ◯ 9 mai 2006 à 22:05 (CEST) ::::::Merci pour toutes ces infos. On est presque "en règle" sur l'article.♥Pingos 10 mai 2006 à 08:50 (CEST) Trade-marketing Bonjour a tout le monde! je voudrais vous signaler une violation de copyright pour Trade-marketing, que j'ai trouvé aussi ici, protegé de copyright. Merci de votre attention! 9 mai 2006 à 09:47 (CEST) :Il s'agissait d'un copié/collé intégral : supprimé. Merci de l'avoir signalé ! Le gorille Houba 9 mai 2006 à 13:57 (CEST) Fusion Je viens de voir passer une fusion d'article qui me chiffonne un peu, acr elle me semble unilatérale. Il s'agit de l'article Portée édifiante du théâtre, qui existait de façon autonome depuis le 19 mars 2004 et qui se retrouve subitement transformé, sans que j'aie vu passer une proposition de fusion, en redirection vers Théâtre, où son contenu a été transféré par copier-coller. Je me suis retenu de révoquer ces changements, mais d'autres n'auront peut-être pas les mêmes scrupules. En la circonstance, un contenu se trouve ajouté dans l'article Théâtre sans qu'on ait la moindre idée de ses auteurs (pas de mention dans la page de discussion, par exemple). Serais-je un peu trop « chinois » ? Hégésippe | ±Θ± 9 mai 2006 à 10:52 (CEST) : :Si on redirige, il faut fusionner les pages et leurs historiques. Je fusionne les historiques et j'informe l'utilisateur ? Ou des gens sont-ils en désaccord avec cette fusion ? GôTô ¬¬ 9 mai 2006 à 10:55 (CEST) ::C'est cela la principale question, en effet : cette fusion de deux articles anciens rencontre-t-elle l'assentiment ? Il serait dommage de fusionner maintenant pour devoir défusionner plus tard, également... Hégésippe | ±Θ± 9 mai 2006 à 13:55 (CEST) :: :::Oui surtour que la défusion c'est casse pied GôTô ¬¬ 9 mai 2006 à 16:39 (CEST) ::::À propos de fusion, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi on fusionne plutôt que de garder toujours les redirects et de les considérer comme partie de l'article. Le problème avec une fusion est que les attributions sont faussés, la liste des auteurs est correcte mais on attribue du texte à des gens qui ne l'ont pas écrit, en fait une fois une fusion faite on ne peut plus du tout se fier à l'historique. (ou alors j'ai raté quelque chose sur la façon dont sont faites les fusions) - phe 9 mai 2006 à 21:49 (CEST) ::::: La fusion n'est-elle pas un simple coupé-coller de texte d'un article vers un autre, au moins pour les cas simples comme un article de quelques lignes pour un autre plus fourni ? Ayadho 14 mai 2006 à 15:53 (CEST) Perle du jour Lu dans l'oracle de la semaine précédente : cette question a été supprimée pour absence de question. On supprime quoi alors ? Ludo 9 mai 2006 à 12:31 (CEST) :Bah on a aussi supprimé la réponse pour absence de réponse (oh non me dites pas que c'est celui qui a juste dit bonjour, pour une fois qu'il y en avait un de poli !) Slasher-fun 9 mai 2006 à 20:24 (CEST) Décision arbitraire J'ai du mal à comprendre la décision de supprimer un article alors que celui-ci a été voter "Conserver" à une majorité. Discussion:Liste des noms pour le pénis humain/Suppression HDDTZUZDSQ 9 mai 2006 à 13:01 (CEST) :Moi aussi GôTô ¬¬ 9 mai 2006 à 13:19 (CEST) :Vu comment ça a été posé sur la page de discussion de l'entrée de wiktionnaire, on peut dire qu'il est apparemment considéré comme la poubelle de Wikipédia :) (< ceci est un smiley, il paraît que ça excuse toutes les méchancetés qu'on dit des autres). sebjd 9 mai 2006 à 13:26 (CEST) ::En fait, c'est Wikipédia la poubelle des autres projets. ;) Marc Mongenet 9 mai 2006 à 13:32 (CEST) :::_:p sebjd 9 mai 2006 à 13:35 (CEST) :L'article a été conservé, mais a ensuite fait l'objet d'un déplacement dans le wiktionnaire. C'est simple, pourtant :) Jean-Baptiste 9 mai 2006 à 14:14 (CEST) ::Bin les gens ils ont voté "Conserver", et non pas "supprimer" et mettre dans wiktionnaire ? HDDTZUZDSQ 9 mai 2006 à 14:36 (CEST) :::Tout à fait, en plus, c'est une liste et pas une définition.EyOne 9 mai 2006 à 18:48 (CEST) :J'ai pris sur moi de le restaurer à l'instant, avec ce motif (et la faute de frappe en prime) : « cetee suppression ne se justifiait pas : majorité favorable à la conservation, et contenu très différent de celui de l'article du Wiktionnaire ». Sachant que l'effacement de l'article, 1°) ne s'est pas accompagné d'ajouts de compléments dans wikt:pénis comme il était proposé en option dans la proposition de suppression(ceux-ci n'auraient pas forcément été acceptés), 2°) que cet éventuel transfert, sans autre forme de procès, et sans la moindre mention des auteurs successifs (ni possibilité de consulter la liste, compte tenu de la suppression de l'article de Wikipédia et donc de son historique) aurait contrevenu à la GFDL, qui impose un accès facile à la liste de tous les auteurs, 3°) s'est fait sans prendre en compte le fait qu'aucun consensus ne s'est manifesté pour la suppression. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 9 mai 2006 à 21:47 (CEST) ::Pour le transfert vers le wikit je me suis fait avoir aussi, croyant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de transfert, en fait le transfert à d'abord été fait dans wikt:Discuter:pénis, puis cette page été déplacé dans wikt:WikiSaurus:pénis, de plus l'historique a été complètement copié dans wikt:Discuter:WikiSaurus:pénis. Reste le problème du vote - phe 9 mai 2006 à 21:54 (CEST) :::De toute façon, copier cet historique de façon brute ne permet pas d'accéder au détail des modifications successives, donc de savoir qui a ajouté quoi, ce qui serait la moindre des choses. Quel que soit le mode choisi, ce transfert est incorrect. À quoi peut servir une liste des auteurs si, par la force des choses, elle est transformée en liste « sèche » ? Hégésippe | ±Θ± 9 mai 2006 à 23:14 (CEST) – P.S. : les développeurs se sont-ils déjà penchés sur une fonction de renommage de page entre projets, qui pourrait, en étant sévèrement encadrée, constituer une solution technique satisfaisante pour le respect des historiques et donc de la licence ??? Hégésippe | ±Θ± 9 mai 2006 à 23:17 (CEST) fantôme salut, je viens de poster mon dossier sur les Membres fantômes comme promis, mais il aurai besoin d'une bonne wikification car pour le moment c'est un peu gros. merci ;) - lyhana8 (Talk) - 9 mai 2006 à 13:21 (CEST) J'ai wikifié en parti. Il faut revoir aussi l'orthographe. Il y a également des renvois à des figures qu'on ne trouve pas dans l'article. Quid ? Boeb'is 9 mai 2006 à 17:47 (CEST) : voir la page de discu pour les images : ici - lyhana8 (Talk) - 9 mai 2006 à 18:00 (CEST) Catégorie:Maîtresse d’un roi de France Je viens solliciter votre sagacité, aiguisée par la consommation de boissons à base de plantes. Peut-on mettre Henri de Saint-Sulpice dans la Catégorie:Maîtresse d’un roi de France ? Archeos ¿∞? 9 mai 2006 à 13:26 (CEST) :Catégorie:Favori d’un roi de France ? Au passage, l'article Louise de La Vallière me semble très dumasesque, mais ce dernier melait souvent vrai et faux. Quelqu'un pour vérifier des choses romantiques comme : « Louise avait alors dix-sept ans et l'on dit qu'elle aimait le roi en cachette depuis son arrivée à la Cour » Turb 9 mai 2006 à 13:40 (CEST) :: Au fait, il n'existe pas de catégorie Favori d'une reine de France? Démocrite (Discuter) 9 mai 2006 à 20:50 (CEST) :::ils ont été plus rares, je ne sais même pas si pour Axel de Fersen il s'agit bien d'un favori ; il y a du en avoir quelques uns pour la reine Margot et la femme de Louis X le Hutin. À part ça ? Archeos ¿∞? 9 mai 2006 à 21:38 (CEST) ::::J'ajouterait Concini et le duc de Buckingham(le prétendant présumé d'Anne d'Autriche) En fait, le nombre relativement faible est du au secret auquel était tenu la reine qui ne pouvait pas se permettre à la différence du roi d'exhiber un favori; le cas de Fersen étant un peu particulier. Mais je trouve qu'ils serait interressant s'en faire une catégorie. Démocrite (Discuter) 9 mai 2006 à 22:15 (CEST) :::Donc en explicitant qu'il s'agit de favori au sens strict, et pas comme euphémisme d'amant uniquement (mais un des favoris dans notre sens pouvant également être un amant). Archeos ¿∞? Article élogieux sur Jimmy Wales dans le magazine Time Bonjour ! J'ai compulsé rapidement le Time hors série de cette semaine concernant les 100 personnalités ayant le plus d'influence sur le monde actuel. Jimbo est arrivé en premier dans la catégorie "Scientists & Thinkers" et a eu droit à des éloges dithyrambiques. Je cite : "Edit this page." Just three litle words, but what a miracle they have wrought. ... That such remarkably open-door policy has resulted in the biggest (and perhaps best) encyclopedia in the world is a testament to the vision of one man, Jimmy Wales. §... Today Wales is celebrated as a champion of Internet-enabled egalitarism. He describes himself not as anti-élitist but as "anticredentialist." etc. Voilà, pour ceux qui cherchent à voir l'article rapidement : 6 pages avant la publicité centrale en quatre volets.♦ Pabix (ℹ) 9 mai 2006 à 13:48 (CEST) :Trouvé sur le site de Time : :*Lien vers le dossier :*Lien vers l'article sur Jimbo Wales :Comme ça ça vous dispensera d'acheter le journal♦ Pabix (ℹ) ::Merci ! Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer le sens de "anticredentialist" ? --Markadet∇∆∇∆ 9 mai 2006 à 14:59 (CEST) :::Credentials: a document attesting to the truth of certain stated facts. En gros, antipointilliste si l'on peut dire♦ Pabix (ℹ) 9 mai 2006 à 15:49 (CEST) ::::Antidiplômiste. Gribeco %#@! 9 mai 2006 à 16:31 (CEST) :::::Merci (bis) Markadet∇∆∇∆ 9 mai 2006 à 21:19 (CEST) Admin Me tromperé-je où il n'y as pas de pourcentage défini pour l'obtention du statut d'admin ? (rien vu sur les pages WP:admin, d'élection ou les liens). VIGNERON * discut. 9 mai 2006 à 14:48 (CEST) :J'en sais rien, mais comme on est habitués à des résultats à la soviétique, ça ne pose pas tant de problème ?♦ Pabix (ℹ) 9 mai 2006 à 14:51 (CEST) ::Dans le même genre, arbitre ce n'est pas un statut ! pourquoi ? VIGNERON * discut. 9 mai 2006 à 15:08 (CEST) :::Pour moi, les statuts sont tout ce qui tourne autour du logiciel. Un arbitre n'a pas accès à des fonctions cachées (sauf la page Wikipédia:Cabale bien entendu). Donc puisque MediaWiki ne fait pas de différence, il n'y a pas de statut Arbitre.♦ Pabix (ℹ) 9 mai 2006 à 15:19 (CEST) :: :::Si si, c'est un « statut » (voir Wikipédia:Statuts des utilisateurs) dans le sens où ça a été choisi par la communauté, mais il n'a rien à voir avec le logiciel MediaWiki (pas de droits supplémentaires au niveau logiciel), donc n'apparaît pas dans . le Korrigan →bla 9 mai 2006 à 18:15 (CEST) ::::Si c'est un statut, il devrait apparaître dans la liste des participant (la logique wiki me dépasse !) VIGNERON * discut. 10 mai 2006 à 09:26 (CEST) :::::Ben ça n'a rien à voir avec le wiki, justement. Sinon on pourrait aussi y répertorier les wikigraphistes, les patrouilleurs RC, les wikipompiers... à quoi ça servirait ? Les arbitres n'ont aucun rôle technique. le Korrigan →bla 10 mai 2006 à 10:24 (CEST) ::En dessous de 75% (pour / pour + contre) ça commence à être chaud pour être admin. - phe 9 mai 2006 à 21:34 (CEST) :::Tu veux dire pour/(pour+contre), n'est-ce pas ? ;) Marc Mongenet 9 mai 2006 à 23:49 (CEST) Troll :Pensez qu'un admin longtemps inactifs (plusieurs mois, 6 ou plus) doivent être destitué ? VIGNERON * discut. 9 mai 2006 à 15:08 (CEST) ::Non. Jean-Baptiste 9 mai 2006 à 15:11 (CEST) :La question mijote ici. Hervé Tigier » 9 mai 2006 à 15:21 (CEST) ::Justement mon anti-admin''iste me reprend avec les beaux-jours et j'aimerais bien que ces décisions avances (celle là aussi d'ailleurs). VIGNERON * discut. 9 mai 2006 à 15:58 (CEST) :::On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ! ;-) :::S'il y a eu assez de discussions, tu peux faire une première synthèse reprenant les différents arguments avancés jusque là. Le mieux est alors de faire une proposition consensuelle et de relancer les discussions (pas de vote !) en faisant de la pub (bistro, annonces, messages individuels...) pour la proposition consensuelle. Évidemment elle n'est pas parfaite, donc il faudra trouver autre chose, etc. jusqu'à avoir quelque chose qui semble marcher. Une fois à ce niveau, tu pourras lancer un vote histoire de confirmer que la proposition était consensuelle. Ça demande des efforts mais c'est gratifiant à la fin. Bon courage, le Korrigan →bla 9 mai 2006 à 19:03 (CEST) ::::Si tu avais regardé les deux pages discussions de PdD mentionné tu aurais remarqué que j'étais le dernier contributeur de chacune de ces pages et que je relance effectivement le débat avec une proposition original pour les arbitres (mais pas de réactions !) et une tentative de consensus pour les faux-nez (là non plus pas de réactions !). VIGNERON * discut. 10 mai 2006 à 09:24 (CEST) :::::Merveilleux :-) yapluka solliciter des réactions. S'il n'y a pas de réactions, ça veut dire que 1) tout le monde est d'accord, 2) personne n'est d'accord, 3) tout le monde s'en fiche, 4) personne ne l'a vu ;D le Korrigan →bla 10 mai 2006 à 10:24 (CEST) Un article un peu étriqué : nanisme Je m'attendais à mieux... appel aux gens motivés ! - Siren - (discuter) 9 mai 2006 à 15:10 (CEST) :C'est un peu petit comme article. Ludo 9 mai 2006 à 15:16 (CEST) Candidature au poste d'administrateur Bonjour à tous. Un petit message pour vous dire que je me présente au poste d'administrateur. (C'est par ici). Escaladix 9 mai 2006 à 15:57 (CEST) INSEEC Bonjour Wikigens... En me promenant sur le Wiki, je suis tombé sur cette page, contenant le Logo d'une école de commerce. La dite image est déclarée comme étant en GFDL, ce que je trouve pour ma part surprenant (surtout de la part d'un IP, peut-être pas tout à fait au courant). Y a-t-il un moyen de le vérifier? Si ce n'est pas le cas, quelle est la procédure? Merci - SOnO 9 mai 2006 à 16:36 (CEST) : :J'ai changé la licence en (correction par ZiziBot) GôTô ¬¬ 9 mai 2006 à 16:37 (CEST) :: :: Arigôtô :o) - SOnO 9 mai 2006 à 17:24 (CEST) ::: ::: :P GôTô ¬¬ 9 mai 2006 à 17:29 (CEST) rédiger un article bonjour je suis tombé assez souvent par des liens sur des pages de Wiki, je prends enfin le temps de m'y ballader. Facétieux de nature, voyant qu'on pouvait rédiger un article facilement. j'en ai fait un, comme ça, en passant. J'ai rédigé sur le mot diocèse, en parlant de Dieu 16, successeur du pape Dieu 15... Mais je vois que le modérateur est efficace, dans l'historique , il est déjà proposé de supprimer MON article. A croire que les nouveaux se défoulent souvent??? Non, sérieusement je trouve cette idée d'encyclopédie magnifique et je ferai surement qq articles. :Explication : special:recentchanges, puis ici : 9 mai 2006 à 16:39 Le gorille a effacé « Diocèse d'Aix-la-Chapelle » (le contenu était : « Le diocèse d'Aix-la-Chapelle, est entouré d'autres diocèses. A ne pas confondre avec Dieu 16, qui est le nom du pape élu le 14 janvier 2037, suite... » et l'unique contributeur en était « n'hésitez pas à faire des contributions constructives. Le gorille Houba 9 mai 2006 à 16:59 (CEST) accesskey Salut, * Peut on rajouter des touches raccourci pour les boutons de la barre d'outils wiki ? De la meme facon que pour sauvegarder on utilise le bouton ou ALT+S, prévusialisation ALT+P, j'aimerai pouvoir mettre un texte en lien interne grace a ALT+I externe grace a ALT+E, etc. je sais pas si c'est possible de l'implémenté de façon global ou « locale » * Comment fais ton dans son monobook pour que lors de la selection, un texte soit encadré par des balise type et ? Cette syntaxe : "= "+" ="; ne marche pas. merci - lyhana8 (Talk) - 9 mai 2006 à 17:08 (CEST) Bonjour, *on peut rajouter des raccouris, *il faut effectivement modifier son monobook Gôtô & co. sont mieux placés que moi pour te répondre précisément. VIGNERON * discut. 9 mai 2006 à 17:10 (CEST) : :Personnellement je signe avec ALT+2 :) Ma barre est 100% perso, j'ai enlevé les boutons et mis les miens à la place, donc facile de mettre les accesskeys. Je vais faire une fonction, je te dirai ; pour les et , la fonction que l'on utilise c'est insertTags, qui prend en premier paramètre le tag d'ouverture ( ), en second le tag de fermeture ( ) et en troisième le texte par défaut situé entre les deux, qui sera sélectionné. :GôTô ¬¬ 9 mai 2006 à 17:32 (CEST) :Voir Wikipédia:Barre d'outils d'édition quatrième bouton, avec un "A", mais il faut cliquer avec la souris. Teofilo ◯ 9 mai 2006 à 17:41 (CEST) :Voilà une fonction vite fait, qui te permet d'ajouter des raccourcis indépendamment des images: function shortCuts() { var toolbar = document.getElementById("toolbar") if (toolbar) { toolbar.innerHTML += "" + "" } } addLoadEvent(shortCuts) : tu peux copier la ligne + "(Talk)]] - 9 mai 2006 à 18:48 (CEST) ::: :::Teste :) Je peux te dire que les chiffres marchent et l'* aussi. Je pense que tu peux mettre n'importe quel caractère que tu es capable de taper, mais je peux me tromper. GôTô ¬¬ 9 mai 2006 à 19:11 (CEST) Gestion des gros mots Quelle est la politique pour empecher une fois pour toute la création d'article sur des vilains mots genre: Merdeux, Enculé, Ta gueule etc ... les gros mots sont écrits en tout petit, c'est paradoxal !!? Bouette 9 mai 2006 à 17:30 (CEST) :Heureusement aucune. Escaladix 9 mai 2006 à 18:17 (CEST) ::encore un qui n'a pas été censuré. Teofilo ◯ 9 mai 2006 à 18:24 (CEST) :::Instructif celui la , pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis la Bouette 9 mai 2006 à 18:34 (CEST) :La politique en matière d'article sur les mots est la suivante : Wikipédia:Wikipédia n'est pas un dictionnaire. Autrement dit, les articles sur les mots, gros ou pas, vont dans le Wiktionnaire (qui a une wikt:Catégorie:Français vulgaire), pas dans Wikipédia. Marc Mongenet 9 mai 2006 à 18:54 (CEST) ::Sinon, y'a bien Modèle:page supprimée. Xfigpower ([[Discussion_Utilisateur:Xfigpower|''pssst]]) 9 mai 2006 à 22:02 (CEST) Droits d'auteur des extraits musicaux En Une aujourd'hui du Wikipedia en anglais, le groupe en:Pink Floyd. Comme vous pourrez le constater à la lecture de l'article, il y a de nombreux extraits ("sample" avec l'icône de haut-parleur devant) de leurs morceaux. Bien entendu, l'ensemble de la musique de ce groupe est protégée par le droit d'auteur. Or, ce genre de fichiers (les extraits musicaux de quelques secondes) se developpent à toute vitesse sur le wikipedia en anglais. Mais qu'en est-il de la législation française ? A t-on le droit de faire la même chose ici? Je me pose la question, d'autant plus que la FNAC ou AMAZON.FR, par exemple, mettent en ligne et gratuitement de courts extraits de la plupart des chansons vendues sur leurs sites ou en magasin. Paient-ils des droits? Est-ce autorisé pour tout le monde à condition de respecter une durée maximum (<30 secondes?) et avec une faible qualité de compression ? Existe t-il une sorte de "fair use" musical (court extrait argumenté) qui correspondrait à une utilisation d'images en "fair use" pour les américains ou au "droit de citation" français ?Kuxu 9 mai 2006 à 18:10 (CEST) : Oui. Voir . Mais c'est délicat à utiliser car il faut connaître la jurisprudence pour avoir une idée de ce que serait la longueur maxi. Par exemple il est arrivé qu'un juge français dise que 30 secondes sur une chanson de trois minutes, c'est trop long. Teofilo ◯ 9 mai 2006 à 18:36 (CEST) ::De plus, il faudra aussi voir sur les jurisprudences belges, suisses, canadiènes, africaines francophones et autres. En gros, se contenter de suivre le copyright qui est international suffit. Reste à savoir ce que dit le copyright sur les extraits de x% d'une oeuvre. De plus, il faudra penser à ne pas faire d'extrais de quelques dixièmes de secondes des intros des divers albums de Janet Jackson. :D --Lolo le 13 10 mai 2006 à 00:54 (CEST) ::: Et comme d'habitude, au dela du problème légal, il y a aussi un problème moral : jusqu'à peuve du contraire, notre mission est de faire une encyclopédie libre, pas un blog de fans plus ou moins légal. Arnaudus 10 mai 2006 à 10:28 (CEST) ::::Je suis bien de ton avis Arnaudus. Mais si je posais la question c'est qu'on trouve déjà pas mal de fichiers musicaux sur wikipedia anglais et comme on finit toujours par les copier, je me disais qu'on fera peut-être la même chose ici, ceci posant problème au même titre que le "fair use". Autant anticiper et savoir rapidement à quoi s'en tenir . Kuxu 10 mai 2006 à 15:34 (CEST) Idée(?) pour lutter contre le vandalisme opportuniste Je me demandais s'il serait souhaitable (et possible) de masquer les liens rouges aux lecteurs (IP) de wikipédia (précision : seul le caractère lien serait masqué): la tentation de cliquer sur un lien rouge et d'y mettre n'importe quoi serait moindre. Bon il est vrai qu'on pourrait se priver ainsi des lumières des IP. Aussi je me pose la question de savoir quel est le nombre d'ébauches crées par les IP qui en sont de vraies et pas juste sdhjdshf dfh ? Juste une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Moez ''m'écrire'' 9 mai 2006 à 19:18 (CEST) : Je suis pour la création d'une Wikipédia:Société protectrice des IP (Spip) ;). Turb 9 mai 2006 à 20:02 (CEST) ::Note que les IP qui le souhaitent ont toujours la possibilité de créer et éditer des articles, donc la saisine de la SPIP n'est pas justifié. Le préjudice est faible comparé au gain que wikipedia pourrait recevoir. Qu'en pensent les habitués des RC et les admins ? Moez ''m'écrire'' 9 mai 2006 à 20:10 (CEST) :::Non. Papillus 9 mai 2006 à 20:22 (CEST) ::::pourquoi ? Moez ''m'écrire'' 9 mai 2006 à 20:37 (CEST) :En tant que Patrouilleur RC, voici mon avis : :*En fait le niveau de constructivité de la contribution d'une IP dépend de l'heure. On peut atteindre les 90% de contributions constructives en journée, tout comme redescendre à 10% en soirée... :*Comme type de vandalisme d'IP, on peut rencontrer plusieurs classiques comme le gfzfgfzhf cité plus haut, le pipi caca prout, l'effacement partiel ou total d'un article, le rajout de soi même à une liste ou un article, voire la création d'un article sur soi-même (eh oui), le spam (l'ajout de son site web dans plein d'articles ayant de près ou de loin un rapport avec le site en question), l'ajout de fausses données, etc... J'ai même trouvé une fois (mais il y en a peut être d'autres) une IP dont les 40 contributions étaient fausses, mais parraissaient tellement vraies que personne ne les avait remarquées... Enfin, il y a des soirs où on a même des robots qui font jusque 20 blanchiements en 10 secondes, puis qui attendent, puis qui recommencent... Là c'est très ch*** quand on est pas admin et qu'on en trouve pas... :*La plupart des IPs s'arrêtent au bout d'un message d'avertissement voire d'elle-mêmes (certaines se revertent sans qu'on leur ait rien demandé !), d'autres sont plus coriaces et nécéssitent trois messages, enfin quelques rares IPs sont bloquées par un admin. :Donc non au blocage des IPs pour moi, sinon c'est la mort déclarée d'une bonne partie des contributions, et aussi une plus grande difficulté pour la patrouille RC de repérer les vandalismes... :Voilà ! Slasher-fun 9 mai 2006 à 20:40 (CEST) ::Ce système permet en effet de réduire les créations d'articles abéhérents. Mais il ne permet pas de les supprimer totalement et il est lourd à mettre en place. D'autre part, les créations d'articles non pertinents sont plus visibles (apparation dans 2 pages spécial, attire plus l'attention) et sont très vite blanchit. Ensuite on pourrait objecter que tout les IPs ne sont pas des vandales et que les liens rouges permettent d'avoir un article en moyennne mieux nommé que si l'auteur fait une recherche avec le risque de fautes de nommages que cela comporte. ça saoule les conflits de modif. Démocrite (Discuter) 9 mai 2006 à 20:46 (CEST) ::: :::Moi je suis 100% contre. Le principe de Wikipédia est d'etre modifiable par quiconque (et pas la peine de dire que les ip n'ont qu'à créer un compte, chacun est encore libre de créer un compte ou non). Déjà, je trouve la semi-protection plus que limite sur ce principe (je serai pour protection complète ou pas de protection). La plupart des vandalismes sont fait par des ip, oui, ok. Mais si la plupart des vandalismes étaient fait par des utilisateurs enregistrés, leur réduirait-on l'accès ? :::GôTô ¬¬ 9 mai 2006 à 21:20 (CEST) ::::Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je lançais la simple idée de masquer les liens rouges dans les articles aux utilisateurs non inscrits et logués. rien d'autre, en particulier aucune remise en cause de la capacité des IP à éditer. Ça aide à lutter contre certains vandalismes, et ça évite que le simple lecteur suive un lien vers un article à créer. Moez ''m'écrire'' 9 mai 2006 à 21:40 (CEST) :::::Même si ce n'est pas les empêcher complètement de créer de nouveaux articles, je pense que c'est quand même leur limiter l'accès à la modification et je trouve ça injuste. Ceci dit, je vois bien que tu ne penses pas à mal et que tu veux au contraire protéger Wikipédia :) GôTô ¬¬ 9 mai 2006 à 22:49 (CEST) :D'ailleurs, à ce propos, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que les anglophones ont interdit la création de nouveaux articles par les utilisateurs non enregistrés. Depuis le temps, ils ont fini par tirer une conclusion de cette expérience ? Okki (discuter) 9 mai 2006 à 21:43 (CEST) ::Oui, je suis bien curieux de savoir si ça a marché et si ça a servi à quelquechose. Y a t-il un lien quelque part vers une page du wiki en qui en parle? .: Guil :. causer 10 mai 2006 à 09:54 (CEST) Quand l'utilisateur non enregistré (je préfère ce terme a celui d'IP) a compris qu'un lien rouge est un article a créer, cela peut l'inciter a contribuer. Les liens rouges permettent aussi de montrer le travail qui reste a accomplir, il me semble que cacher cette information serait préjudiciable a l'encyclopédie (la transparence est selon moi un grand atout pour l'encyclopédie). Même si des utilisateurs non enregistres mal intentionnés ou qui se croient droles occasionnent un travail conséquent aux gardiens de l'ordre, il ne faut pas oublier que selon le dogme wikipédien, le nombre de contributeur bien intentionné sera toujours supérieur au nombre de contributeurs mal intentionnés et donc priver l'utilisateur non enregistré de cette information c'est nuire a l'encyclopédie. Papillus 9 mai 2006 à 22:41 (CEST) Wikipedia anglophone et Images Bonjour, je me demandais pourquoi la wikipedia anglaise foisonnait de photos sur tout et n'importe quoi alors que nous, pauvres francophones, n'avions droit qu'aux miettes. Notamment, les anglophones ont parfois des dizaines de captures d'écran pour un article consacré à une émission, une série ou un jeu vidéo mais nous RIEN ou si peu. Pareil pour les photos de personnes ou d'albums. Je suppose que c'est une histoire de législation mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur les différences entre les droits de la wikipedia anglophone et ceux de la wikipedia francophone. Merci bien Dosto 9 mai 2006 à 21:06 (CEST) : :J'ai bien l'impression que les anglophones ont une vision très large du fair use, et qu'ils l'utilisent sans se priver GôTô ¬¬ 9 mai 2006 à 21:14 (CEST) ::Et au final ils obtiennent un album Panini et non une encyclopédie libre. Certains ont prévu d'aller à Cannes pour traquer la célébrité ? :) Okki (discuter) 9 mai 2006 à 21:47 (CEST) :::Pas terrible cet article sur le festival de Cannes.. GôTô ¬¬ 9 mai 2006 à 22:00 (CEST) ::::L'album Panini a au moins le mérité d'etre joli et de donner bien plus d'informations qu'un article qui a l'hostérité d'un code civil. EyOne 9 mai 2006 à 23:10 (CEST) :::::A mon avis, 1 ou 2 images en fair-use (sauf cas particuliers genre listes d'épisodes) sont largement suffisantes pour illuster un article sur une série téle par ex. C'est clairement le genre d'articles qui devient fade si on a pas la moindre capture à se mettre sous la dent... :::::Gonioul 9 mai 2006 à 23:36 (CEST) ::::::Suffit de mettre un lien vers le site officiel ou un quelconque site de fan pour avoir accès à plusieurs centaines, voir milliers d'images. Je rappel, encore une fois, qu'il s'agit d'une encyclopédie et qu'elle doit être libre. Dans le cas contraire, il suffirait justement de monter un énième site de fan. Okki (discuter) 10 mai 2006 à 00:43 (CEST) :::::::Toutàfé GôTô ¬¬ 10 mai 2006 à 09:16 (CEST) Sinon, si la wiki fr. utilisaient déjà toutes les images disponibles sur Commons, ce serait déjà beaucoup plus illustré ! VIGNERON * discut. 10 mai 2006 à 09:31 (CEST) :toutaféhossi. Arnaudus 10 mai 2006 à 10:20 (CEST) ::On pourrait peut-être créer une projet pour cela... VIGNERON * discut. 10 mai 2006 à 10:23 (CEST) :::Bonne idée, je suis plutôt partant... -Ash - (ᚫ), qui a grave la flemme de rédiger des articles ces temps-ci... 10 mai 2006 à 13:56 (CEST) * J'irai plus loin en disant que ce manque est paradoxal, j'en veux pour preuves des articles tels que Manga, Animé ou tout bêtement un article figurant dans le « Le saviez vous ? » du Portail:Animation et bande dessinée asiatiques : Sazae-san. Certes l'informations textuelle y est, mais ce sont des articles traitant d'art visuels ayant pour support l'image et non le texte ! * Pour faire cours est claire Font chier avec leur copyright de m%$#@! Vont pas nous trucidez si on utilise une image pour illuster une série B@#*%. ça m'énerve >.< - lyhana8 (Talk) - 10 mai 2006 à 15:19 (CEST) :Pour illustrer Evangelion ou tout autre manga / animé, en dehors des images officielles (art book, scans, screenshot), ne pourrait on pas utiliser des Dōjinshi et autres fan art ? C'est une question comme ça et je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de la légalité de la chose et si on pourrait y voir ça comme de la contrefaçon, mais il y a sous doute quelques dessinateurs talentueux parmi nous qui pourraient faire des dessins de qualité et libres de certains personnages célèbres. Ensuite, une autre piste serait, avant d'invoquer le faire use, de contacter les ayant droits. Tous les mangakas ou tous les studios ne sont pas forcément d'horribles capitalistes qui refuseraient de crééer quelques dessins libres pour illustrer les articles concernant leurs créations. Okki (discuter) 10 mai 2006 à 20:18 (CEST) Création d'une catégorie terminale Bonjour à tous, Je n'utilise pas wikipédia depuis très très longtemps, et je ne suis donc pas familiarisé avec tous les fonctionnements. Je souhaiterais créer la Catégorie:Projet urbain ou architectural, qui serait une catégorie terminale. J'ai bien lu l'aide, mais j'ai peur d'oublier quelquechose... Merci de me conseiller un chouillat !! Merci :-) Cyberugo 9 mai 2006 à 21:32 (CEST) :En fait, il suffit d'indiquer la catégorie de ton choix sur un article, qui créera donc un lien rouge. Ensuite, une fois l'article sauvegardé, tu click sur ce lien, t'y place éventuellement en haut de page le bandeau d'un portail, puis deux trois catégories mères qui seraient liées à la tienne, ainsi que d'éventuels interwikis de catégories correspondantes dans les autres langues, tu sauvegarde, et pouf, ta catégorie est créée. Okki (discuter) 9 mai 2006 à 21:51 (CEST) :: Merci beaucoup ! Je vais voir ce que ça donne Cyberugo 9 mai 2006 à 22:07 (CEST) Aide pour le choix des licences (images) J'ai toujours l'impression de répondre aux mêmes questions concernant les images (que je supprime sans préavis). J'ai décidé de faire un petit schéma pour aider les débutants dans le choix des licences : Arbre de décision Merci de lire, commenter, améliorer, casser, etc. Il faut que je rajoute des liens internes et que j'éclaircisse les points B et D en particulier. J'ai volontairement limité le nombre de niveaux afin d'éviter d'avoir un arbre tenant compte de tous les cas (et encore..ça serait impossible :) Dake@ 9 mai 2006 à 22:48 (CEST) :Simpa, mais je détaillerais clairement le cas du fair-use, c'est 99% des uploads et des abus... :Je pense que le fair-use ne peut éventuellement être défendable que si la source n'est pas un divx pirate avec marqué Sci-fi dessus, et que la qualité est propre mais la résolution inférieure à l'original (genre /4, qui dépasse 300px de large dans un article?), et juste la partie de l'image dont on a besoin pour illustrer l'article. :Gonioul 9 mai 2006 à 23:42 (CEST) :: Ok je prends note, je vais corriger en ce sens. Dake@ 9 mai 2006 à 23:51 (CEST) :::Un jour, il faudra quand même qu'on m'explique l'intérêt des images timbre poste. Soit il s'agit d'une photo suffisament grande (bien que je préfèrerai toujours la haute def) pour qu'on puisse voir tous les détails et autres éléments importants, soit je ne vois pas trop ce que ça apporte. Si on ne peut pas reconnaitre les personnages, les costumes, décors, choix artistique ou que sais-je, ça n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus là pour faire joli et boucher les espaces vides que pour apporter réellement un plus, de l'information. Okki (discuter) 10 mai 2006 à 00:47 (CEST) ::::Simple: regarde en:Baal (Stargate) : 250px de large, et largement suffisant... ::::Ca dépend clairement de l'usage, mais bon si tu veux faire une photo panoramique, alors faut la faire toi-même... ::::Gonioul 10 mai 2006 à 00:53 (CEST) :::::Mouais. Dans l'article, on ne voit pas grand chose. Puisque tu connais la série, de voir cette image te permet d'identifier rapidement de qui il s'agit. Mais en ce qui me concerne, ne la connaissant pas, je serai bien incapable de reconnaître l'acteur dans de telles conditions. Ensuite, les 250px que tu indique, c'est pour la vignette. Si tu clique dessus, t'as droit à une version en 720x406 beaucoup plus grande et qui, là, permet de voir beaucoup plus de détails et donc de reconnaître l'acteur. C'est donc bien ce que je disais. Plus c'est petit, plus ça sert à rien :) Okki (discuter) 10 mai 2006 à 01:26 (CEST) ::::::Justement je dis que ca sert à rien d'avoir une version de 720 de large pour s'en servir en 250px dans un article, et oui je pense que ca suffit largement pour reconnaitre (quand on a un écran normal hein). ::::::Gonioul 10 mai 2006 à 01:33 (CEST) :::J'aime bien la nouvelle version :p :::Ceci dit j'ai dit 300px un peu au pif (- de 1/2 vga de large), mais sur les personnages de stargate par ex, c'est 250px sur le wikien. :::Après faut voir, autant pour une capture d'écran 300px c'est probablement ok, autant je pense que pour une pochette il faudrait être sûr que c'est dégueulasse à l'impression, 300px c'est probablement trop... :::Faudrait voir au DPI... :::Enfin tant que les noobs seront pas harcelés pour mettre une license à leurs images... :::Gonioul 10 mai 2006 à 00:50 (CEST) :Très bien Dake, excellente initiative. Ca me servira comme lien à donner quand je mets des messages. Ceci dit, pour moi les 2 principaux problèmes sont: :#Les gens ne lisent pas :#Les gens pensent que l'on fait ce que l'on veut des images (ceux qui suivent le bistro ont même vu passer des gens qui s'étonnent complètement de voir que les pochettes d'albums ont une licence....). :Franchement, c'est désespérant. Avec internet les gens se disent que tout est gratuit et libre car téléchargeable.... GôTô ¬¬ 10 mai 2006 à 09:39 (CEST) :PS:Tiens nous au courant quand tu déplaces cette page dans l'espace Wikipédia/Aide :: Justement comme les gens ne lisent pas, autant faire un truc le plus graphique possible qui pointe vers un texte condensé. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner en pratique mais amha, c'est mieux que nos grosses pages sur les licences qui ne sont effectivement jamais lues. Dake@ 10 mai 2006 à 13:40 (CEST) :Les êtres humains n'étant pas des ordinateurs fonctionnant avec l'algèbre de Boole dans la tête, très fréquemment la réponse à une question n'est ni oui, ni non, mais "je ne sais pas". Ainsi, avant de demander si le premier janvier qui succède la mort de l'auteur remonte à plus de 70 ans plus 14 ans et 272 jours de prolongation de guerre (jurisprudence Boldini) = 84 ans et 272 jours, il serait bon de poser la question : « savez-vous qui est l'auteur ? » et de prévoir une réponse « non » à cette question. Teofilo ◯ 10 mai 2006 à 10:03 (CEST) :: +1 point pour toi. Je vais réflechir à ce cas de figure. Dake@ 10 mai 2006 à 13:40 (CEST) L'arbre est bien mais il néglige les cas particulier tel que les logos. Papillus 10 mai 2006 à 10:58 (CEST) : Oui c'est juste. Il y a aussi les images du gouvernement américain qui sont en DP. J'espère que l'arbre ne va pas devenir trop fouilli. Dake@ 10 mai 2006 à 13:40 (CEST) ::Attention en effet à ne pas surcharger l'arbre qui perdrait ainsi de son impact. Difficile boulot que tu as entrepris, mais pour l'instant tu t'en sors à merveille :) GôTô ¬¬ 11 mai 2006 à 12:58 (CEST) : :: ::Les germanophones ont un arbre : de:Bild:Entscheidungsbaum für Bildupload.png, mais il est particulièrement illisible. Ce que tu as fait est déjà bien mieux. Mais je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux sous la forme d'un tableau wiki, avec à l'intérieur des cases des liens ancrés menant, en cliquant dessus, aux paragraphes d'explication du bas de la page. Teofilo ◯ 10 mai 2006 à 13:55 (CEST) ::: J'ai fait une nouvelle version plus complète : Image:Aide choix licence draft.png. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le texte pour tous les cas, mais je pense avoir couvert la majorité des images que nous rencontrons. J'aurais aimé insérer des liens dans l'arbre mais je ne vois pas comment le faire techniquement. Je ne vois pas non plus comment arranger un tableau pour arriver au même genre de résultat. Le mieux aurait été un formulaire complet avec des coches, comme pour les sondages. Dake@ 10 mai 2006 à 14:24 (CEST) :# Super bonne idée, peut-on l'afficher sur la page d'upload en miniature ou quelque chose dans le même goût de façon à ce que l'utilisateur soit obliger de la voir. :# Je suis assez visuel, et la première version me paraît accessible du premier coup d'oeil tandis que pour la seconde, il faut si arrêter plus longuement. Une organisation verticale serai plus évolutive et pratique a visualisé (la roulette descend l'ascensuer vertical, pas horizontal) - lyhana8 (Talk) - 10 mai 2006 à 15:44 (CEST) :Très bonne idée, un schéma vaut mille mots. Mais plutôt qu'un arbre unique il faudrait peut-être un bosquet en fait. Un premier choix, êtes vous l'auteur ou non ? puis un arbre pour chaque en conséquence etc. à chaque choix "important" chacun aura donc à lire uniquement "son arbre" qui sera automatiquement plus léger. VIGNERON * discut. 10 mai 2006 à 15:39 (CEST) ::Faut passer wiki en AJAX :P - lyhana8 (Talk) - 10 mai 2006 à 15:45 (CEST) Super initiative, le systeme de licences est pas facile a comprendre ! Jrmy 10 mai 2006 à 17:55 (CEST) Avec un tableau A Réponse A B Réponse B C Réponse C D Réponse D Teofilo ◯ 11 mai 2006 à 16:37 (CEST) Sans tableau, avec seulement des liens ancrés Q1 Est-ce que Q1 ? oui ; non Q2 Est-ce que Q2 ? oui ; non Q3 Est-ce que Q3 ? oui ; non Que faire de cet article ? Kriukis Je ne me vois pas le mettre à la suppression, on peut bien entendu chercher des catégories.. ou mieux chercher des sources, car le résultat sur Google est... amusant. Même texte... Et j'avoue être un peu trop dans les vappes ce soir pour réfléchir (j'ai bossé aujourd'hui je n'ai plus l'habitude XD) Pallas4 9 mai 2006 à 22:52 (CEST) : Catégorisé (mais il nous manque les catégories adéquates comme sur le wiki en), et mis en ébauche (on a pas d'ébauche mythologie ?) Slasher-fun 9 mai 2006 à 23:12 (CEST) Popups de navigation Bonjour, Sur le wikipédia anglais, il y a un outil javascript (en:Wikipedia:Tools/Navigation popups) qui utilise des pop-ups de permettre l'accès facile à quelques fonctions de Wikipedia (par exemple revert, historique, modifier..) Y a-t-il la même chose sur le Wikipédia français? Merci, Schzmo 10 mai 2006 à 02:14 (CEST) : :Oui, l'include marche :Gonioul 10 mai 2006 à 03:40 (CEST) :: ::L'include marche, m'enfin il serait bon d'utiliser cet outil avec modération (mine de rien il fait des appels sur les servers pour rien, et beaucoup l'utilisent à ce que j'en ai compris). GôTô ¬¬ 10 mai 2006 à 09:31 (CEST) :::En l'utilisant avec simplePopups=true; ça ne consomme rien, au contraire on sauve pas mal de charge serveur en pouvant allant directement sur whatlinkshere ou history par exemple sans avoir à passer par la page.- phe 10 mai 2006 à 10:08 (CEST) :::: ::::J'ai pas testé cette option, c'est vrai. Donc je dis plus rien :) GôTô ¬¬ 10 mai 2006 à 10:12 (CEST) :Il faut traduire cet outil en français. La page en:Wikipedia:Tools/Navigation_popups/Translation indique que la traduction en français est dans le fichier fr:User:Leag/popups-strings-fr.js. Comme il y a des utilisateurs francophones qui se mettent à parler anglais, je ai rajouté l'appel de la traduction dans Wikipédia:Monobook mais je n'ai pas testé. Teofilo ◯ 10 mai 2006 à 14:39 (CEST)